I m the only one
by piscis.Lp
Summary: SPOILER SEASON 7. Una mirada a lo que pasa después del 7x10 "Death's Door"  songfic de la cancion i m the only one de Melissa Etheridge


SUPERNATURAL ONE-SHOT:

I'm the only one

Todo en ese momento parecía malo, negro, como si haber sobrevivido a un apocalipsis hubiese sido algo negativo en su vida, porque la verdad era que no quería seguir viviendo en ese minuto, se sentía devastado, era la segunda vez en el año que perdía a alguien que realmente amaba y aun peor era la segunda vez que perdía a un padre. Cuando noto que el pecho de Bobby dejo de moverse sintió que su corazón se apretaba, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, es hombre cascarrabias se había ido para siempre, no lo escucharía llamarlo "idiota" nunca mas, sabia que debía seguir adelante, que la muerte de Bobby no debía ser en vano, pero no podía, no en ese preciso momento al menos.

Cuando la mano de Bobby dejo de apretar la suya sintió un dolor tan fuerte que solo podía compararse a cuando Dean y su padre murieron, era como que una parte de él dejaba de existir también, como si le arrancaran un pedazo de alma, podía ver a Lucifer riéndose a carcajadas de él, burlándose de su perdida, diciéndole que esto era otra de sus tortura, pero sabia que no era así, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que era imposible que eso fuera parte de los juegos del arcángel. Se aferro a la mano de Bobby hasta que los médicos lo sacaron del lugar, aun que lo intentaron todo fue inútil, esa era la ultima vez que escucharía a Bobby llamarlos "idiotas". Miro a Dean y su rostro le dijo todo, no necesitaba palabras cuando se trataba de su hermano, podía leer perfectamente en su rostro el dolor, quería abrazarlo, se moría por contener por una vez a ese hombre que siempre había estado ahí para él, y que de un tiempo a esta parte era mucho mas que un hermano.

Huyo del hospital dejando a Sam solo con el problema, era la primera vez que se comportaba de ese modo, jamás dejaba a su hermano solo y menos con algo así, pero no sabia como lidiar con eso y no quería hacerle daño a Sammy en el proceso de aceptarlo, así que decidió ahogar sus penas en alcohol, como todo buen cazador haría. Se quedo en el bar hasta que lo echaron, ebrio como hace mucho tiempo no estaba camino por las oscuras calles de ese lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en Bobby, en todo lo que había significado ese hombre para él. Miro su celular para ver que hora era y se percato de que Sam lo había llamado 20 veces, un poco arrepentido de lo hecho acelero el paso, en ese instante lo invadía una sensación extraña, quería ver a Sam, abrazarlo y llorar juntos, esas cosas que jamás se permitía hacer, pero a la vez no quería verlo, porque significaba que iba a abrazarlo y llorarían juntos.

Cuando se vio solo en el medio del hospital esperando a que le digieran que efectivamente Bobby había muerto acuso la realidad, Dean no sabia como lidiar con eso, estaba realmente devastado, supuso que dos perdidas en un mismo año eran mucho para su hermano. Todo el mundo pensaba que Dean era el fuerte, el que seguía adelante sin importar que, pues no era cierto, Dean era el corazón, el que mantenía unida a esa familia, el que solo seguía adelante porque si no lo hacia significaba perderlo todo, Dean era como su madre y Sam, él era como su padre. Suponía que era mucho para él, que necesitaba estar solo, ahogar sus penas en alcohol y volver como si nada. Esta vez no iba a permitir eso, esta vez Dean sacaría toda esa mierda que llevaba dentro, como que el se llamaba Samuel Winchester.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con un dormido Sam, aun tenia puesta la ropa del día anterior, su teléfono descansaba cerca de su cuerpo, como si estuviera esperando que lo llamaran de vuelta. Al acercarse mas pudo notar restos de lagrimas surcando su rostro, le partía el alma verlo así, él debía estar igual, estaba casi seguro que mientras bebía había sentido un sabor salado. Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo, quería sentir el calor de ese gigante cerca, sin saber como se quedo dormido.

-Sam…-Llamo bajito, casi como queriendo no despertarlo-Sammy, despierta-Hablo ahora mas fuerte horas después.

-Mmm…-Se removió desperezándose como un gatito, uno muy grande-Dean…-Susurro sin abrir los ojos aun, como queriendo retrasar lo mas posible el momento.

-Despierta Sammy…-

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…-Hablo y acto seguido se aferro a su hermano como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Sam?-Dijo notando como su camiseta comenzaba a mojarse.

No sabia que hacer, hace mucho que no veía a su hermano así, cuando era pequeño y lloraba de esa manera generalmente le decía alguna estupidez, le prometía alguna golosina y paraba, ahora, ahora lo único que quería era llorar con él, porque podía sentir todo ese dolor y podía identificarse con el, porque sentía lo mismo, porque Bobby siempre estuvo ahí para ellos, porque le enseño lo que era ser un niño cuando John decía que debían tener entrenamiento militar, porque cada vez que necesito un consejo se lo dio, porque sabia que decir, porque al final de cuentas y aun que amara a John, Bobby fue mas padre que él y ahora lo había perdido, lo habían perdido.

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas surcaron por su rostro sin su permiso, lo necesitaba, necesitaba descargar todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se sentía tan pesado, tan triste. Se separo del cuerpo de Sam que lo miro con los ojos rojos y la cara mojada, tenia un aspecto tan infantil que a Dean le recordó cuando pasaban los fines de semanas en casa de Bobby cuando John estaba cazando, lo beso, tiernamente, como cuando era pequeño y le daba su beso de buenas noches, hacia tiempo que los besos volvían a ser parte de su rutina, eran hermanos, pero también eran compañeros de ruta, para siempre.

-Dean… tenemos que ir al hospital-susurro bajito contra su oído, intentado no perturbarlo el menor.

-Yo, no…no puedo…-

-¡Dean!, tenemos que ir al hospital, tenemos que…-

-NO, NO LO DIGAS…yo, no puedo…-Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

_Please baby can't you see_

_My mind's a burnin' hell_

_I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'_

_My heart apart as well_

Recorrió las calles como un sonámbulo, deambulo de acá para allá sin destino buscando por algo que sabia no quería en realidad, lo que necesitaba era estar entre los brazos de Sam, sentir su calor contra su pecho, que por una vez fuera él quien le digiera que todo estaría bien, que esto que estaba pasando era un mal sueño, que despertarían, que estaban atrapados en una dimensión paralela, lo que sea, pero que no era real. Llego al mismo bar en el había estado horas atrás, se sentó en el mismo lugar y a las 12 del día pidió su primera cerveza, necesitaba alcohol en la sangre, así evitaba pensar.

-Parece que no son buenos días para ti…-Le hablo la chica de la barra.

-No son buenos años…-Respondió mordaz, sin su encanto característico.

-Tranquilo cariño…simplemente quiero saber que te pasa-Contesto notando el dolor en los ojos del rubio.

-Mi padre murió…-Lo dijo así, sin más, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía hasta que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

-Lo siento mucho amor…-Dijo acariciando su antebrazo con algo mas que condescendencia.

Era lo que necesitaba, un polvo rápido, sin complicaciones con la chica del bar. A esa hora no había prácticamente nadie y no notarían su ausencia. De verdad que lo quería, lo añoraba, se sentía como un virgen en la espera de su primera vez y después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo con una mujer creía realmente que era virgen de nuevo. Le sonrío, con esa sonrisa canalla que hace que las mujeres se derritan por él, con esos ojos verdes intensos que te hacen saber que él es el mejor en eso, que no ha existido mujer que no salga satisfecha después de un polvo con Dean Winchester, porque él era realmente el mejor y como andar en bicicleta, eso nunca se olvida y su cuerpo se lo recordaría cuando estuviera sobre ella.

La chica entendió enseguida lo que Dean quería y estaba dispuesta a dárselo, después de todo no muchas veces entraba un hombre tan guapo como ese a ese bar de mala muerte, aun que parecía que ese era su día de suerte porque un hombre increíblemente guapo de 1.90 había entrado al bar con la misma cara de pena que tenia el otro.

-Dean…-

-Ahora no Sammy, estoy ocupado…-Contesto sabiendo el tema de conversación.

-Dean…-Intento de nuevo.

-Que dices muñeca…-Hablo ignorando al menor, guiñándole el ojos a la chica que estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer con él lo que quisiera.

_Tonight__you__told__me__  
><em>_That__you__ache__for__something__new__  
><em>_And__some__other__woman__is__lookin'__like__something__  
><em>_That__might__be__good__for__you_

-Oh vamos…tienes que estar bromeando-Dijo viendo como su hermano se alejaba con la pelirroja.

Odiaba cuando esas cosas pasaban, odiaba ver a Dean entre los brazos de cualquier persona que no fuera él, no era una persona particularmente egoísta, simplemente Dean era suyo, siempre lo había sido y jamás lo hubiese dejado un año en manos de Lisa si no hubiese sido por ese pequeño detalle de su alma. No sabía como era una vida sin Dean, no realmente, ya que solo estuvo muerto por cuatro meses, los meses en que más errores había cometido en su vida, por lo mismo ya se había acostumbrado al Dean que había dejado de lado a las chicas y solamente tenia ojos para él, Bobby se había ido de este mundo sin saber muchas cosas de ellos, pero sin duda la relación que realmente tenían era el mayor de los secretos.

Vio como su hermano se llevo a la chica hasta la parte de atrás del bar y le hirvió la sangre, no era un momento para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero conociendo a Dean eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, alcohol y sexo, hacer algo que sabia estaba mal, para así sentirse una mierda y revolcarse en ella.

_Go__on__and__hold__her__till__the__screaming__is__gone__  
><em>_Go__on__believe__her__when__she__tells__you__  
><em>_nothing's__wrong__  
><em>

Sigilosamente siguió a su hermano hasta la parte de atrás del bar, podía verlo besando a la chica de esa forma increíblemente sensual en que acostumbraba a hacerlo, hace mucho que no lo veía así, parecía realmente entregado en lo que estaba haciendo, quería olvidar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, quería olvidar que Bobby había muerto, que debían ir por su cuerpo al hospital, ponerlo en la camioneta, salar y quemar, para que así nadie pudiera jugar con su espíritu. Debían hacerlo, Dean lo sabia, Sam lo sabia, pero en ese preciso momento estaban demasiado ocupados en otras cosas. Como espiar a tu hermano y hacerlo con una chica en la parte trasera de un bar.

_But__I'm__the__only__one__  
><em>_Who'll__walk__across__the__fire__for__you__  
><em>_I'm__the__only__one__  
><em>_Who'll__drown__in__my__desire__for__you__  
><em>_It's__only__fear__that__makes__you__run__  
><em>_The__demons__that__you're__hiding__from__  
><em>_When__all__your__promises__are__gone__  
><em>_I'm__the__only__one_

-Mmm…Dios, hace mucho que no lo hago con un chico tan guapo-Le decía sensualmente la camarera.

-Dios…esto es justo lo que necesitaba…-Soltó Dean contra el oído de la chica, besando su cuello, acariciando sus costados.

Mientras recorría con sus manos las curvas de la chica en lo único que podía pensar era en Sam, afuera esperando por él, como en los viejos tiempos, en esos donde cada vez que se iba con una chica se enojaba y no le hablaba por semanas, en un principio supo que era por celos, Sammy siempre había sabido que Dean estaría ahí, pasara lo que pasara, por lo que ver que se iba con chicas en vez de con él a casa le molestaba, claro que cuando era un niño lo entendía, cuando era un adolescente simplemente se lo achacaba a eso, a que el tenia sexo y Sam no. Ahora…ahora también lo entendía, hace mucho tiempo que Sam y el habían echo una promesa y él la estaba rompiendo en ese preciso momento.

_Please__baby__can't__you__see__  
><em>_I'm__trying__to__explain__  
><em>_I've__been__here__before__and__I'm__locking__the__door__  
><em>_And__I'm__not__going__back__again_

_Her__eyes__and__arms__and__skin__won't__make__  
><em>_it__go__away__  
><em>_You'll__wake__up__tomorrow__and__wrestle__the__sorrow__  
><em>_That__holds__you__down__today_

No podía verlo mas, no quería que Dean volviera a lo de antes, quería que le digiera como se sentía, porque estaba seguro que el se sentía igual, después de todo ambos querían a Bobby como a un padre. Por una vez en la vida iba a obligar a Dean a "abrazar y compartir", ambos se lo merecían y el no quería ver a su hermano entre las piernas de esa pelirroja, principalmente lo segundo.

-Dean…Dean, lo prometiste… -Entro sin importarle que la chica estuviera desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-Sam, ¿que demonios haces?-Pregunto cubriendo a la chica con su cuerpo, sabiendo que la había cagado y bien.

-Nos vamos Dean, si tu no quieres hacer el papel de hermano mayor, lo hare yo…anda muévete-Dijo con mas confianza de la que realmente sentía.

_Go__on__and__hold__her__till__the__screaming__is__gone__  
><em>_Go__on__believe__her__when__she__tells__you__  
><em>_nothing's__wrong_

Le hizo caso, Sam tenia razón, no solo estaba incumpliendo a una promesa, sino que esta irrespetando la memoria de ese hombre que lo había criado como a un hijo, tal vez y solo tal vez debería seguir a su corazón y sincerarse consigo mismo, lo que necesitaba en es momento era una cama de dos plazas, un hermano enorme con manos gigantes y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo, que aun que Bobby se fuera podía contar con Sam, que no se iría a ninguna parte, que no lo cambiaria por Lucifer, necesitaba a su hermano de tantas maneras que no podía llegar a procesarlo bien.

-Lo siento cariño…-Dijo Dean siguiendo a su hermano.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el motel, debían ir a recoger el cuerpo de Bobby entrada la noche, así que simplemente descansarían. Cuando entraron al cuarto Sam hizo algo que no se esperaba ni él, empotro contra la pared a su hermano y lo beso, lo hizo como si ese fuera el ultimo día de su existencia, como si realmente temiera no volver a verlo mas, Dean lo besaba de vuelta con esos labios hechos para chupar pollas, necesitaban tanto eso, amarse como siempre lo habían hecho. El primer paso era aceptarlo y ese paso…ellos, hace mucho ya lo habían dado

Le gustaba como se sentía el cuerpo de Sam contra el suyo, ese gigante envolviéndolo, por una vez quería ser él quien se sintiera protegido.

-¿Lo siento?-Pregunto mas que exclamo Sam.

-No lo hagas…-Dijo Dean sin mirarlo- Es exactamente lo que necesito…-Agrego en un susurro contra la oreja de su hermano.

_But__I'm__the__only__one__  
><em>_Who'll__walk__across__the__fire__for__you__  
><em>_I'm__the__only__one__  
><em>_Who'll__drown__in__my__desire__for__you__  
><em>_It's__only__fear__that__makes__you__run__  
><em>_The__demons__that__you're__hiding__from__  
><em>_When__all__your__promises__are__gone__  
><em>_I'm__the__only__one_

De la pared pasaron a la cama, no se dieron cuenta en que momento la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos, dejándolos vulnerables el uno frente al otro, habían hecho eso miles de veces, en lugares increíble, incluso en casa de Bobby, solo que esta vez era distinto, se sentía diferente, harían el amor, solo que el placer no seria el protagonista principal, sino que mas bien se lamerían las heridas para poder seguir adelante, para tener el valor de ir en busca del cuerpo de Bobby, salar y quemar sus restos.

Los besos eran lentos, como si quisieran volver a conocerse, explorar todos los rincones que ya conocían, ver si había algo nuevo ahí, algo que no había descubierto después de tantos años. Ese día no habría sexo desenfrenado como habitualmente, ese día harían el amor con lentitud, cuidando el uno del otro, acariciando en los lugares precisos para desatar toda esa pasión, para que con ella se llevara aun que sea un poco del dolor que sentían en ese momento.

-Se que odias que te lo diga…pero te amo-Susurro el menor mientras recorría el pecho de Dean.

-Sí, odio que me lo digas…-Contesto apretando la mano de Sam, era su particular forma de decir "yo también".

_But__I'm__the__only__one__  
><em>_Who'll__walk__across__the__fire__for__you__  
><em>_I'm__the__only__one__  
><em>_Who'll__drown__in__my__desire__for__you__  
><em>

Recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano de pies a cabeza sin detenerse en ningún lugar en particular, simplemente besando y acariciando, haciéndole sentir que estaba ahí, que aun que Bobby se hubiese marchado el seguía ahí, que pretendía hacerlo por muchos años mas, que sin importar que él se quedaría, todo el mundo les decía que tenían una dependencia enfermiza, pues si esa era su condición quería quedarse con ella para siempre, le gustaba esa enfermedad terminal.

Subió hasta su abdomen y beso su ombligo, Dean tenia cosquillas ahí y el amaba verlo sonreír, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su despierta erección, la que contemplo de forma casi reverencial antes de metérsela de lleno en la boca, succionando fuertemente, queriendo que con todo el placer que estaba experimentando en ese minuto su hermano olvidara por un momento el dolor que estaba oprimiendo su corazón, la mío de arriba abajo como si de un dulce se tratara, quería hacerlo gritar, que le rogara por terminar, quería verlo feliz y saciado, aun que sea por un lapso breve de tiempo. Continuo chupando, era de esas mamadas llena de saliva y dientes, sucia, tal y como le gustaban a Dean, quería sentir, siempre esa era su meta, sentir lo mas posible a Sammy, poder conectarse con él de una forma en la que nadie nunca lo ha hecho. Descendió un poco mas hasta llegar a ese agujero apretado y rosado que lo esperaba con ansias, lo beso con parsimonia, antes, al principio de todo eso Dean no podía comprender como podía hacer algo así, hasta que las cosas fueron al revés y entendió perfectamente porque a Sammy le gustaba tanto, amaba expandirlo con su lengua, usar sus dedos, hacer que Dean rogara por sentirlo adentro, tal y como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, tal vez en otra ocasión lo haría rogar mas, pero ahora él también necesitaba sentirlo con desesperación. Se introdujo lentamente, haciendo con eso que Dean lo sintiera a cabalidad, hasta que sus testículos chocaran con su trasero no paro de empujar, se estaba tan apretado dentro de su hermano, amaba esa sensación, era como que aun en esas circunstancias era Dean quien lo protegía, embistió contra ese cuerpo escultural, primero suave, dejando que se acostumbrara a su ritmo, eso hasta que noto que el rubio empujaba contra él, desde ahí todo se convirtió en gemido intensos de placer, el golpeteo sordo de los testículos de Sam impactando contra el trasero de Dean y "Dios…me corro" y "yo también…" para que todo quedara en silencio de nuevo.

_It's__only__fear__that__makes__you__run__  
><em>_The__demons__that__you're__hiding__from__  
><em>_When__all__your__promises__are__gone__  
><em>_I'm__the__only__one_

Aun dentro de Dean lo abrazo, con ese simple gesto el mayor comprendió, era cierto que Bobby ya no estaba con ellos, que no tendrían ni su ayuda, ni sus consejos ni a él, pero se tenían el uno al otro y con eso bastaba, ya tendrían que ir al hospital luego, en ese instante lo único que querían era estar en brazos del otro, llorar todo lo que tenían que llorar y seguir con su vida, porque después de todo…ellos eran los Winchester.

FIN

7


End file.
